Always For You
by Korny247
Summary: It's always been her. My heart was lost from the moment i saw her and iknew it would never get it back. Some longing and OOC but a heartwrenching story nevertheless.


**A/N: this is my third story and it's still a one shot. I am working on something though. Personally I think my writing might have deteriorated a bit but that's just my opinion. Leave a review on what you think.**

**Disclaimer: If this were mine I'd be happy as a clam on a beach. But no. Alas a certain Stephanie Meyer owns said story and therefore clamming it up as we speak.**

It was always her. From the moment I saw her I knew my heart was hers and only hers. To put it simply I knew that my hear was totally and irrevocably lost. And I also knew I didn't mind. Because my heart was hers and no one, not even me, could ever take it back.

This pain I felt when I saw her fall for him tore me apart and my simple life as well. My happy-go-lucky face managed to fool everyone. Well mostly everyone. There was only one wasn't appeased by what they saw. He could read my emotions like a book and knew all that I had felt. Feel everything I could feel right along with me. He could feel my passion when I saw her and he could feel my heart break when I saw them. But he could also feel my complete sense of betrayal that I could not for the life of me love him back. How could I? I had asked myself on more than one occasion. How could I? This betrayal was heartbreaking not only to him but to me as well. We had been together for so long. Our farewells was filled with unshed tears and unspoken regrets. At words unspoken, at feeling not shared, at our once great love broken, at a future that would never be shared again.

But my heart wasn't dead just yet. I mean it didn't beat but still you get what I mean. My heart was quick to mend over the sheer simple fact that now I was all hers. Totally and completely hers even if she wasn't aware of it yet. Even under the guise of friendship and sisterhood I longed for her to love me like I knew she should. This was not right. She belonged to him. And yet still I yearned. I knew sooner or later something had to be done or I would go insane from the want and desire of someone who wasn't even aware. If I left my family would be more devastated than they were already over his departure. How do I approach such a delicate situation?

I looked. I observed. I waited for the right moment to tell her how truly felt. I relished in the opportunity to tell her at last. Or leave brokenhearted. I had made my decision. Either way this problem would be solved. And then the moment presented itself.

" I love you." I told her. Her face fell not as if she didn't want to here it but as if this was the last thing on earth she had expected to hear. I guess that was sorta true was it not? " I love you" I repeated one more time. " But do you love me? This is the one thing I actually do not know." I walked away from her suddenly losing my nerve. I gathered any remaining courage I had and turned to face her. "Loving you isn't the easiest thing I've ever done. Because I've never loved something that broke my heart before. I wonder if this is the same for you or if it's just something only I have the loving chance to experience." I grabbed her very warm human hands in mine as I knelt down in front of her. I lunged forward and pressed my cold lips against her soft warm ones. I pulled back and looked into her eyes. " I'm leaving tonight" I told her. " And if you love me I want you to meet me tomorrow night on the old creek bridge. If you're not there by ten I will leave. If you decide not to arrive please tell the others I decided to leave and I'm never coming back." She looked at me aghast. " If I cannot have your love I can never return. The pain of not having you would kill me. Especially if I have to see your face day after day. Please promise me if nothing else that you won't ever reveal the real reason as to why." And with I left. Not know if I would ever see her again.

And so I wait as time has now become my enemy. Taking it's time as if knowing that dragging itself out would be agonizing to me in all manners possible. Time had never mattered to me before. As a creature that lived forever why would it? But tonight I felt every second of it. So painfully slow. So painfully excruciatingly heart wrenchingly slow. And my heart continued to break as my enemy time tortured me. My love still had yet to make a decision and so I could not see if tonight would be the start of my eternal mourning or if it would be the start of a blissful existence. The hour upon which the rest of existence depended grew closer still. And yet I could see nothing. I paced anxiously as the watch upon my wrist ticked closer to hour upon which my life depended. At one minute before the hour I was pulled into a vision. When it was over I glance at my watch to see that it was ten o'clock. With a smile I turned.

She was standing behind me waiting breathlessly. "Hi." I said waiting patiently. "Hi." She whispered softly to me. She looked shyly to the ground between us. "I've thought about it." she said quietly. I looked at her fully now, willing her to say the words I so desperately wanted to hear. She took a deep breathe before releasing when she said "I love you too Alice. From the moment I saw you I knew I was yours. And now I'm waiting for you to claim me as yours. I am completely yours Alice" She looked at me shyly before I took her warm hands into mine. "I've always been yours Bella. And I cannot wait for you to be mine as well." With that I possessed her lips with mine, for both of us to finally claim what was ours. And when we broke apart I simply took her into my arms, taking her with me in the dark horizon so we could both claim our forever.


End file.
